Complicated Lives
by SnApEyPiRaTe
Summary: Kicked out of 12 schools, with no place to go, and parents who don't understand her. What's Jen to do?
1. The 12th

A/N: I own absolutely nothing. If I did, I would quit school and find another way to spend my time... maybe... Anyway, like I said, I own nothing. Oh, except Jen. I own her... :: Muffled voice crying "Help!" in background:: Shut up u! Hehehe .  
  
AA/N: (other "A" is for another..lol) whenever you see *[ insert words here] * it is Jen's thoughts. These ~* [ insert words here] *~ it is other thoughts...I'll get to that in latter chapters...ON TO THE STORY!  
  
~*~*~*~Complicated Lives~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1- ~The 12th  
  
Bored. That was all that was on Jen's mind right now. The fact that she was utterly and completely bored. At the moment she was sitting in the Headmaster's office at her school, listening to a speech that she had heard about a hundred times before. *And it is always the same...*  
  
She was getting kicked out of school... again.  
  
Jen was absolutely normal in almost every aspect. She didn't look like any thing special. With brown hair, bordering on pale skin, and her school uniform, she looked normal. ::Snort:: Jen is anything -but- normal. You see, Jen is a witch, and at the moment she was getting kicked out of t he twelfth wizarding school she'd been too.  
  
"Miss. Lorda? Miss. Lorda?"  
  
The headmaster's calls slowly dragged her out of her trance. "Huh?...Wa?"  
  
The headmaster shook his head. "Miss. Lorda, really, after twelve schools I had hoped that you at least learned to pay attention to your advisors."  
  
Jen held back a burst of laughter. Her attention span had -nothing- to do with her getting kicked out. *You can thank the damn "No tolerance" policy for that*  
  
"Now," the headmaster started. "I trust that you know why we must ask you to leave our school?"  
  
Jen sighed. *Of course I know why you prat! It's been the same damn reason every time! Stupid policy...* "Umm... Does it have something to do with me giving Jimmy Johnson the leg locker curse by any chance?" Jen smiled as if she was confused, the perfect picture of innocence.  
  
"Yes, actually. By purposely harming a fellow classmate you violated one of our policies..."  
  
*No tolerance...*  
  
"...Which is number..." The headmaster riffled through the mess of papers on his desk.  
  
*Number 105 you bone head. hmmm... He never seemed like a neat guy.*  
  
"Number... Ah here it is... Number 105 in the student handbook. And it clearly states that if a student purposely harms another student that he, or she, must be dealt with accordingly. Meaning we must ask you to leave."  
  
Jen breathed in deeply. *Might as well give it a shot, he's kicking me out either way...* "Sir, don't you think that it is the slightest bit unfair? After all, he did call me a mudblood."  
  
"Unfair? How is it unfair? As I -clearly- pointed out, it states here in the handbook..."  
  
Jen zoned out. She tried, but he still wouldn't listen. *I wonder if there is anyone else on the planet like this dolt. He thinks he's intelligent, but he's not. Says he can do this and that, but anyone with half a brain can tell he's lying. And the only reason he got this job in the first place is because of his looks... Nah... The world would have to be pretty messed up to have two idiots like him running around.*  
  
"...I'll be right back after I inform your parents on the matter."  
  
The headmaster was only gone five minutes before he opened the door. Thus, revealing two very unhappy parents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-A-A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter then I expected it to be. I should post the rest that I have already written this weekend. If I don't...er....I will post it ASAP. Review.................YOU MUST! PLEASE!!!! Even if it is flame, I don't care. Please just review! Oh, and try to see if you can guess who the headmaster is like...hehehehe...A bit corny, I know, but I had to! It was calling to me! lol....Now, where was I....oh ya....REVIEW! OR ELSE EVIL FLYING HAMSTERS WILL RAID COCONUTS ON YOUR PITIFUL CITY!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! 


	2. Oh

A/N: All that you recognize from Harry Potter land belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling. I do, however, own Jen and her family....muahahahahahahaha! Whenever you see ~*[blah blah]*~ it is the voice in her head. -Yes-, she has a voice in her head. It first I wasn't sure if I should put it in.....but..... IT WAS CALLING TO ME!!!!!! (Kay- Sorry, she's just too happy today....she just got a bf...) Shut up Kay! Sorry, Kay's the voice in my head. Any way I got this whole idea of voices in heads from "The Little Voice" by Addison Rae. I absolutely recommend it (if you like SS/HG. If you don't like SS/HG, then DON'T READ IT!). I was reading it and thinking, "I so understand that." It was a bit weird... just a bit...Oh the Headmaster was supposed to be like Gilderoy Lockhart. I don't know if I did a good job of showing that....er...ya.....ON WITH THEY STORY! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~Complicated Lives~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2- ~"Oh"  
  
The ride from the train station was, if possible, even more boring then the headmaster's speech. Nobody in the car said a word. Only Jen's mothers occasional, "So embarrassing", "Total disregard for the rules", or, Jen's favorite, "The -12th- time!", broke the silence.  
  
As soon as the car drove into the garage, Jen knew what was coming. So, before her parents could even begin to complain, she was already stomping halfway to her room. When she was done fumbling with the seventeen locks on the door (hey, some people -like- their privacy), she grabbed her favorite pillow and screamed into it.  
  
"What am I going to do now?" she mused. "I was just kicked out of the 12th best school in the country. No wizarding school in the US will accept me now. I'll be stuck being mommy and daddy's little muggle lawyer or doctor."  
  
~*There is one school that might take you...*~  
  
"Sure, and pigs fly... naturally I mean."  
  
~*It would be really simple to get there too...*~  
  
"I doubt it. Mom and Dad had to beg the Wizarding School Board to let me in to the last one. No wizarding school in the whole country will take me now!"  
  
~*Who said anything about it being in -this- country?*~  
  
"You lost me."  
  
~*All you have to do is pick up a quill, ink, and some parchment and you could be on your way.*~  
  
"On my way? On my way to were?"  
  
~*For the love of Merlin, do you think at all child?*~  
  
"Well how am I supposed to know what school your thinking about?"  
  
~*Oh, it's only the one you've been dreaming about going to since you were, oh, FIVE YEARS OLD!*~  
  
"Er....?"  
  
~*HOGWARTS YOU PANSY!*~  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Epp! I do believe this chapter is shorter then the last. Sorry about that. Well, if you have happened to read this much, PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Oh, and thanks to Snowflake1040 and jessie81589 for your reviews! Next chappy should be up in, a couple of hours or days, depends when I have time to type it. Please review! ^_^ 


	3. H

~*~*~*~Complicated Lives~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3-~"H"  
  
*It could work*  
  
Jen still sat in silence, thinking about what "the voice in her head" had said.  
  
She does, or did, sort of have connections there. Her grandmother, by her father's side, had gone to Hogwarts. After five years of the pathetic wizarding schools in Portugal, she became and exchange student at Hogwarts. She graduated as one of the top in her class.  
  
Her grandmother was the one who had told her all about Hogwarts, before she pasted away. Jen new the whole school by heart, including all the secret passageways. Her grandmother's stories about days at Hogwarts fueled Jen's five year old imagination, so she made a map. On her deathbed Jen's grandmother said that her only regret was that Jen hadn't gone to Hogwarts.  
  
It was a hard school to go to as an exchange student, but she had to try. Her grandmother would have wanted her to.  
  
The first idea that came to mind was to write a letter to Dumbledore himself.  
  
*Shouldn't be too hard. Grandma was Head Girl, and on of Dumbledore's favorites after all. Now all I have to do is to find paper and a pen..."  
  
Jen started to search the jungle that was her room. After much hopping and searching, she found paper. After mumbling a few curses at the toy that had just viciously attacked her foot, Jen heard someone knock at the door.  
  
"Jennifer, open up. It's your mother."  
  
*Crap. I do -not- need this right now.*  
  
Grudgingly, Jen walked over to the door, and with a wave of her hand all the seventeen locks on it came unlocked (A trick she had taught herself when she was younger). When she opened the door, she was faced with a -very- unhappy looking woman. But, before her mother could say anything, Jen already started.  
  
" Look, I know I shouldn't misbehave, and I promise you that in the future I won't. I'll be a good little girl from now on, k?" She gave her mother a quick kiss, and shut the door.  
  
*Oh, right, wonder if she has a pen?*  
  
Jen opened the door. "Mom, do you happen to have a...oh." She grabbed the pen that was hidden behind her mother's ear. "Thanks a lot." She slammed the door shut and with a wave all the locks were locked once again.  
  
*Now to write that letter.*  
  
Jen was just about to sit at her messy desk when she head tapping. When she looked around her room, she noticed a small, brown owl fluttering outside her window. She walked slowly over to the window and let it in. It few around the room and landed on her desk before depositing the letter in held next to her sheet of paper.  
  
Curious, Jen glanced at the letter with narrowed eyes.  
  
The address on it was:  
  
Jennifer Lorda 10243 Eastman St. Cerritos, California USA Upstairs Messy Bedroom 3rd Door Down the Hall  
  
"Er....ok..... That's a little weird."  
  
~* Not really, your room really is messy. Did ya ever think about cleaning it?*~  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Very slowly, Jen turned the letter over. Sealing the letter shut was a dab of red wax with a fancy "H" pressed into it.  
  
~*OoOOoooOOooOOo....The Hogwarts seal is pretty.*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: My, that was a bit of a short chapter also. I will try (I SWEAR!) to make them a bit longer. The next one should be longer anyway. Now that you have finished reading this maybe you should ::cough:: review ::cough:: . If you were too dense to catch that, REVIEW!!!!!  
  
I got the "OoOOoooOOooOOo..." from Stitch. IF you ever watched it, it is from the part where Lilo is teaching him to dance. He moves his hip like she instructed and goes, "OoOOoooOOooOOo...". Ya...I've watched that movie one too many times...  
  
Thanks to Kyra Invictus Black, and Shattered Destiny for your reviews!  
  
Now the rest of you, REVIEW, or else...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HA... ha....ha...h...a... 


	4. Leaving Home

~*~*~*~Complicated Lives~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4~ "Leaving Home"  
  
"Hogwarts?"  
  
~*Yes, Hogwarts. H-O-G*~  
  
"Hahaha....Very funny. I was just surprised is all."  
  
~*Humph. Fine.*~  
  
Jen open the letter, curious as to what was inside.  
  
A small piece of parchment fell out with words scratched in green ink. It read:  
  
Dear Miss. Lorda,  
  
I am Very pleased to announce that you have been accepted in to  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your grandmother had  
always hoped that you would one day attend Hogwarts. However, your  
parents decided differently. Since it seems that you have managed to  
get  
yourself kicked out of your twelfth school before your sixth year, I  
figured  
that your parent's decision on schooling wasn't working out.  
  
Please send a response as soon as possible. You can just attach  
it  
to this speedy little owl that I have found comes in handy during  
situations  
like these.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
  
"Wow...."  
  
~*Well? Aren't you going to respond?*~  
  
"Well.....I wanna......But what would my parents-"  
  
~*Parents! PARENTS! You just got accepted to the school you always  
wanted to go to! The school your parents wouldn't let you go to! And  
now your wondering what they would -think-!? WHO CARES!! ::sigh::  
Besides, your grandmother wanted you to go to this school.*~  
  
A quiet pause followed, in which Jen said a small silent thank you to  
the Mother for letting her grandmother's passing be a peaceful one.  
  
"All right," she finally said. "But I'll need a plan."  
  
An hour latter, Jen had her bags packed and was ready to go...Well,  
almost ready anyway. "Ok, run that by me -one- more time."  
  
~*Fine... You are going to slip into your parent's bedroom, the room  
you are nest too. You're going to grab your collage fund in the drawer  
next to the bed, and leave the note. Got it?*~  
  
"Ya, I think so."  
  
~*Good. I didn't want to explain it -again-. Now hurry up!*~  
  
Ignoring the ridiculous voice in her head, Jen started into the room.  
Her parents were sound asleep.  
  
*This is almost too easy.*  
  
Slowly, as not to make any noise, she walked over to the drawer.  
Every so carefully, she opened it and snatched the small package full  
of money.  
  
*Ya should have trusted the backs to keep this safe. Too bad.*  
  
Before she left the room, she took one last look at her parents.  
Surprisingly, she was sad about leaving them. But even more so because  
they would never understand why she had to go.  
  
~*Hurry up! You're going to miss the plane! And the cab's already  
here!*~  
  
Startled, Jen quickly grabbed her bags and sprinted down the stairs.  
  
*Shit! I forgot the letter!*  
  
~*Well, hurry up about it!*~  
  
*Arg...*  
  
About as quickly as she grabbed her bags, she snatched the letter out  
of her pocket and left it on the stair handle. Then she ran out the  
door toward the cab waiting for her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
You may never understand why, but I had to go. I received a letter from Hogwarts. Dumbledore, the headmaster, asked me to attend the school. I accepted. I took my collage fund and bought a ticket on to the first plane to London. Don't try to find me, you won't.  
  
Jen~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: ::tear:: I loved this chapter, even if you didn't. :p I'm joking of course. I do care what you think. Really I do. I read and reread every review I get. This is why you -MUST- review! I don't mind if it is flame either, I'll just take it as constructive criticism to help me write. Well, obviously, I don't want flame -unless- you have a reason for not liking something. So please be kind and review! ^_^  
  
Thanks to butterscotchwarrior, spectator1, and Shattered Destiny for reviewing! 


	5. Home, Hagrid, and the Heads of Gryffindo...

A/N: I hate holiday parties and I hate homework. I also hate teacher's that assign too much homework on the first day back from all the stupid holiday parties. It leaves no time for important things, like putting up your fanfic that's way past due! But, dun dunna, I got it up!! YAY!!! Here it is the long awaited long chapter five!  
  
~*~*~*~Complicated Lives~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5~ "Home, Hagrid, and Head of Gryffindor and Slytherin"  
  
Hours later, Jen found herself on a plane headed for London. She sighed as she put away the pictures of her family she had been looking at. In an odd way, she would miss them. Not that she wanted to go back, that was the last thing on her mind. But, they where her parents, even in the smallest since of the word, and she was bound to miss them a little.  
  
As she was about to close her bag, her had brushed against an old, wrinkly paper.  
  
*Wonder what this is...*  
  
Slowly, as not to rip it, she pulled it out. It was the map of Hogwarts she had drawn as a kid!  
  
~* Wow, you could draw when you where younger, what happened?*~  
  
*Shut up*  
  
She touched the paper fondly, remembering the days when she was a happy little girl.  
  
~*That hurt you know. I -do- have feelings, regardless of what you think.*~  
  
*Feelings? How is it possible that you have feelings? You are just a voice in my head.*  
  
~*'Just a voice in your head'? I am -just a voice in your head?!*~  
  
*No, wait, I didn't-*  
  
~*I have helped you come this far and I am -just- a voice in your head! I have never been more insulted! Just a voice... I do happen to have a name you know.*~  
  
*I didn't mean- Name? You have a name?*  
  
~*Yes I do, it's Monty. And I would appreciate it if you'd use it instead of calling me -just- a voice.*~  
  
*Alright, Monty*  
  
~*Humph. I'll take that as an apology, I doubt I get anything better then that out of -you-*~  
  
A loud boom suddenly echoed over the speakers. "Good morning passengers. The captain as kindly asked that everyone please raise their trays and chairs. We will be arriving in London in approximately twenty minuets. The captain will inform you of the latest weather readings soon. Thank you."  
  
*Twenty minuets...I'll be home in just twenty minuets.*  
  
~*Home...*~  
  
Try as she might, Jen couldn't suppress a smile.  
  
The time came and went, and soon Jen was getting of the plane. When she got out of the gate, she saw a sign with her name waiting for her. And attached to the sign was the biggest man Jen had ever seen. He literally towered over everybody else. And his shaggy black hair and beard, he stood out even more.  
  
Interested to see who this giant was, Jen walked over to him. "I'm Jennifer Lorda," she said. The giants face, though glum looking before, broke into a huge smile.  
  
"It's very nice ter met yer," he said as he shook her hand rather hard. "Dumbledore's been very excited 'bout yer comin' ter Hogwarts. My names Hagrid by ter way."  
  
Jen smiled and Hagrid motioned her to follow him out of the airport. He led her outside and called a taxi for them to climb into.  
  
"Er, yer gonna have ter help me with this 'ere muggle money. Use to wizard currency yer know."  
  
Jen nodded as they got into the taxi. "So," Jen said. "What's Dumbledore like?"  
  
"Dumbledore? He's a great man, he is. Gave me my job, even ter people didn't agree with him. The finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, yer can be sure of that."  
  
"Why did people not want you to have a job there Hagrid?"  
  
"Er, it's nothin' important really. People just didn't seem ter like the fact that I'm a....er, never mind."  
  
Jen looked at him curiously. "A what?" she asked.  
  
"Nothin', it's nothin' honestly."  
  
"Oh, come on Hagrid. I would mind, promise. As a matter of fact, I once had a friend that was half giant."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup, I didn't mind it at all when he told me. Explained why he was so tall really..."  
  
"Who ter think, there really are a lot like me out ter."  
  
Jen raised her brow as Hagrid mumbled "Shouldn't 'ave said that".  
  
"I wont tell. I swear on my honor."  
  
Hagrid smiled in response and Jen smiled back, content with finally knowing why he was so bloody tall.  
  
After a great deal of talking about giants (and the driver probably thinking they were crazy), they reached the station. Jen paid the driver, then Hagrid turned to talk to her.  
  
"Now, I can't go with yer. I got to go and pick up some more food for Fang. He's running empty. All yer got to do is run straight toward the wall of platforms nine and ten. If yer get a bit nervous, just run. Ter should be someone waiting fer yer on the other side."  
  
"Al right, I think I got it." She sighed. "Bye Hagrid, see you in a while?"  
  
Hagrid smiled. "Ya, yer see me at the sorting ceremony tonight."  
  
"Sorting ceremony?" Jen asked, entirely confused. But, before she could ask anything else, Hagrid already left. There was nothing left to do but get on to the platform 9 ¾ . And she was all ready to go, until she reached the wall.  
  
*So, I'm just supposed to run right through, right?*  
  
~*That's what Hagrid said. Your not -scared- are you?*~  
  
Jen frowned at this. She hadn't fully made up with Monty yet, so she felt as if she had something to prove. She didn't have much courage, but she had yet to turn down a challenge. So, Jen put on a brave face and ran.  
  
Oh the other side, the steaming Hogwarts Express was waiting for her. Along side the train was a most unhappy looking woman. Well, she seemed unhappy looking until, very much like Hagrid, she smiled when she saw Jen.  
  
"Ah, good afternoon Miss Lorda," she spoke very elegantly. In fact, she appeared to be the very essence of sophistication, from the point of her hat down to the very neat hem of her robes. She came across as nice enough, but still gave the impression of one not to be crossed.  
  
"Good afternoon," Jen replied.  
  
She smiled again. "I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has assigned for me to accompany you to the castle."  
  
"Oh, alright," Jen said.  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled and led Jen onto the train. Inside, she explained what was going to happen for the rest of the year. As Hagrid had hinted earlier, there was going to be a sorting ceremony just for her, tonight. However, being sorted didn't mean she could resume her studies at the new school. She wouldn't be able to do that until the following year. She did receive one stroke of luck though, she was already a year ahead. The wizarding school in the US studied material one year ahead of Hogwarts. So, she wouldn't miss anything. Her Professor also informed her of the other heads of houses and the subjects they taught.  
  
"One thing you should know, " McGonagall said. "Is that it is easy to get lost at Hogwarts. I don't think that there is one person, including Dumbledore, that doesn't get lost every once in a while."  
  
Jen stiffened at this. She knew Hogwarts pretty well already, but if the Head Master could get lost... Jen really didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Well, what if... What should I do if..."  
  
"What should you do if -you- get lost?"  
  
"Um, ya."  
  
McGonagall smiled. " Don't worry, Dumbledore has this all figured out. Some one will be at the doors to show you around the school."  
  
Jen sighed with relief.  
  
"Oh my, I believe it's about time you changed. We'll be arriving soon. I leave you to get dressed."  
  
As the door clicked shut, Jen pulled out her robes.  
  
*Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I wonder which one I'll end up in?*  
  
~*Analyze the traits of the houses then.*~  
  
*Oh are we friends again now?*  
  
~*I guess. I mean I have to be if I'm going to help you get through this school right?*~  
  
*True. Well, Ravenclaws are hard workers, especially when it comes to academics.*  
  
~*Leaves you out.*~  
  
*Ha..., ha..., ha... Moving on, Hufflepuffs tend to be more peaceful then violent. That -definitely- leaves me out.*  
  
~*Gryffindor and Slytherin are left.*~  
  
*Lets see..., Gryffindors are brave. So lets just say nothing and move on ok?*~  
~*, ::cough, cluck, cough::, that leaves Slytherin. You know, your grandmother was in Slytherin.*~  
  
Before Jen could ask about that, the train stopped and McGonagall opened the door.  
  
"Time to go, dear."  
  
Her professor led her to a carriage lead by, what she supposed, were some type of winged horses. They looked absolutely terrifying, yet, somehow, elegant at the same time.  
  
"Professor, what are those things drawing the carriages?"  
  
McGonagall's face paled as she turned to look at Jen with a face that could only be described as one of pure bemusement. They're testrals. Though, I would expect many at your age could see them."  
  
Jen furrowed her brows. "Why not, Professor?"  
  
"Well, in order to see a testral, you would have to have witnessed the passing of one's life."  
  
"Oh," Jen whispered as she looked down. McGonagall's hand moved up to rest on her shoulder, and Jen looked up at her concerned face. "I was in the car with my aunt, uncle, and their newborn girl, Sheila. They never saw the other car coming." The grip on her shoulder tightened.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's alright," Jen assured. "It happened along time ago."  
  
Her Professor nodded and led her into the testral drawn carriage.  
  
Despite the uncomfortable moment, the carriage ride was pleasant. They discussed the different courses provided at Hogwarts, their level of difficulty, and what courses were best to take in order to get into a certain field. Finally after a while, and quite a great deal of talking, they reached the school.  
  
"Well," McGonagall said after getting Jen and herself out. "I am afraid this is where I must leave you."  
  
"Go, already?"  
  
"I have to dear. Somebody's got to teach Hagrid's class while he's gone." She shuttered. "I'll have to teach blast ended shewts today."  
  
Jen smiled apologetically. "I can only imagine how you feel."  
  
"Someone should be waiting for you at the doors"  
  
"I'll see you later Professor," Jen said as she reached out to shake McGonagall's hand. But, instead of shaking her Professor brought her in for a huge hug.  
  
"Oh I do hope you do well at our school dear," McGonagall whispered. "Your grandmother would have been so proud to see you here."  
  
Jen smiled. She had a feeling that she might have known her grandmother. "Thank you Professor."  
  
Releasing Jen, McGonagall turned and headed toward a hut of the grounds.  
  
Then, Jen turned toward the school. It was huge. No, it was enormous, and the most beautiful thing that Jen had ever seen.  
  
~*Well, it's now or never.*~  
  
"Right," she said as she started up the stairs.  
  
Waiting for her by the main doors was the most, well, interesting looking man. He was covered in black from head to toe, which contrasted greatly with the utter paleness of his skin. A hooked nose and shiny to the point where it looked greasy hair accompanied his -lovely- appearance.  
  
~*Wow, he looks a bit terrifying. And mad.....very mad*~  
  
*Ya, he does.*  
  
It was true. He looked positively pissed off. But, however terrifying he looked, it took Jen all her will to not laugh at the scowl on his face when he saw her.  
  
*He looks -way- to easy to tease.*  
  
~*Merlin's Balls, I've created a monster.*~  
  
*Why what ever to you mean?*  
  
~*You and I both know that he does -not- look like one and would take teasing very lightly.*~  
  
Jen didn't answer Monty back because the new object of her torture began to speak.  
  
"I take it your Miss Lorda?" he said silkily.  
  
*Oh my, nice voice.*  
  
~*Oh gods....~*  
  
"And I take it you're to show me around the school?" Jen retorted.  
  
He smirked.  
  
*Oh this is going to be fun*  
  
"Very funny, don't do it again. Now, I -am- to take you around the school. If you have any questions you will address me as sir or Professor Snape. Understood?"  
  
~*No, please no. Don't do it Jen.*~  
  
Jen smiled.  
  
*This is just too easy.*  
  
"Yes sir, Professor Snape, sir."  
  
He scowled and turned on his heal to open the doors. Jen followed quickly.  
  
~*At least the year will be interesting.*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Tehehe. Poor Sevvy, being mocked like that. I would -never- even dream of being so mean to him. O:) OK, I lied. I would do that. Only because he's so cute when he's angry. Tehehe.  
  
Please be kind, and click the review button. ^_^ 


End file.
